


Pawton

by Spootilious



Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Jealousy, M/M, Relationship(s), logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Patton gets a little catty when someone insults his LoLo.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Pawton

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Logicality
> 
> Patton gets protective.

“Wow, Lo… This place is so…” Patton breathed as he took in all of the people in their suits and ties, the dim lights hanging over their heads. 

“Crowded?” Logan asked, obviously uncomfortable as his gaze scanned the room. 

“No, silly,” Patton laughed, giving the taller man an affectionate push. “I was going to say beautiful.”

“Oh,” Logan mumbled, his gaze still searching the crowd. It was hard to believe that it had been ten years since he had graduated from Phillip Exeter Academy. If he had had a choice, Logan would have never come back. However, Patton had somehow managed to find the reunion invitation and was far too excited to allow Logan to turn it down. “My apologies, Patton.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Lo. I’m just glad we came. Come on,” Patton urged taking Logan’s hand in his and pulling him towards the dance floor. 

Logan couldn’t help but give a small chuckle as he followed. He was well aware of how uncoordinated Patton usually was but that never seemed to stop him from whatever he set his heart on. It was something the Attorney could really admire, and one of the reasons he had spent so much money on dance lessons for the man. 

The two didn’t get very far before a woman stepped in their way, pulling Patton to a halt to avoid bumping into her. 

“Oh!” he gasped in surprise before giving him one of those patented Patton giggles. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you th-”

“Logan? Logan Sanders?” She asked, ignoring the smaller man completely. “Is that really you?”

Logan’s heart sank as he recognized the woman’s voice. “Hello, Cassidy,” Logan greeted in his calculated tone. 

“I’m surprised you came after what happened senior year. Hm…” She hummed, wrapping an arm around her chest as she motioned with the drink in her other, long nails clicking against the glass. “I always thought you were smarter than that. Oh and look,” her gaze turned towards Patton, making Logan tense. “You brought a pet. I didn’t know they allowed service dogs in.”

Logan’s anger flared. It was one thing to take a shot at him but to lower Patton to such-

“Now you listen here,” Patton interrupted, bringing Logan’s thoughts to a halt with his overly sweet tone. “Cassidy, was it? You are a very beautiful woman,” he commented, making her stand a bit straighter with pride. “You must be really successful!” he beamed, making her flush slightly. 

“Well, I-” she began with a smile, before Patton continued.

“Did you know Lo is the District Attorney back home?” he asked, brightening even more. “Yup! He graduated from college early and climbed all the way up. He’s even running for Senate next year!”

“I don’t see why that-” she began but the small man barely let her get a word in. 

“He’s a very busy man, you see,” he reminded pleasantly. “So, you’ll have to forgive us. We don’t get out much so we would like to dance a bit. However, I want to make sure you know that you’re better than what you’re feeling.”

“Excuse me?” she scoffed in offense.

“Well, I know feeling insecure can be icky and it makes you feel trapped-”

“I’m not-”

“But you’re beautiful, Cassidy. You’re beautiful without all the makeup and surgeries,” Patton pointed out, giving a pointed glance at the obvious breast implants the woman was sporting. “You don’t need any of it dear. You’re a strong woman that can do anything she sets your mind to. Lo use to tell me stories about you, ya know?”

“H-he did?” she stuttered, obviously thrown by how sincere Patton seemed to be. 

“Yes,” Patton reassured, “He told me about how pretty you were and how all the guys in school chased you like you were some trophy. He told me how he wished they could see how smart you were, how much potential you had, instead of just some pretty face.”

“Really?” she whispered, her eyes growing watery.

“Of course, dear,” Patton affirmed, giving her a gentle comforting pat on the arm. “What he saw then is still there now, you just have to believe it and stop defining yourself through the men you sleep with. Now, if you don’t mind. I believe I have a dance with a very attractive, very intelligent man that I call Husband,” he added, starting to brush past her before pausing and whispering something in her ear that made her tense. She shot a wide eyed glance at Logan, cheeks darkening before she lifted a hand to hide a large grin as she hurried back into the crowd.

A moment later, Patton had Logan on the dance floor, pressing close as they began to sway with the music gently. Logan was astounded by his husband. Then again, he usually was. Patton always seemed to know what to say to people. He knew how to comfort them even when shutting them down. It was incredible to watch. 

Something still tugged at Logan’s curiosity however, something he was itching to ask. Had it been something about her? About him? 

“You want to know what I whispered in her ear don’t you?” Patton chuckled, recognizing the calculating look on his partner’s face. 

“More than anything,” Logan admitted without hesitation.

“I told her I’m only your dog in the bedroom,” Patton admitted as if he were simply informing Logan of something completely normal.

“You what?” Logan barked, trying not to laugh.

“I told her that I’m only your dog in the bedroom,” Patton replied. “I implied that we were into BDSM,” he clarified.

“I am aware of what you meant, Pat,” Logan chuckled, scrubbing a hand down his flushed and grinning face. He was concurrently both embarrassed and amused. “You know the entirety of the guests will have heard this, what was the word Roman used… Tea? By the end of the night.”

“Good,” Patton purred, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist, “Then they’ll all know you’re mine and leave you alone.”

The possessive words had another chuckle escaping the Attorney. “You are so hopelessly mischievous,” he mused, wrapping his own arms around the smaller man. “I love you.”

“Aw! I love you too Lolo!” Patton hummed. 


End file.
